The Guardian
Stormy nights, howling winds; the skies crackling with thunder. It was a dark night in the grass country, the small country known for harboring several refugees and criminals. Two of which just so happened to be in the sights of current Shugokage. A guardian sworn to protect the world from potential threats. "They are in view.... " he uttered, leaping from the tree, he landed before the two with a visage of malice. "You two are wanted by the Great Five. If you resist.. I will use lethal force." The Land of Grass a small nation struck by poverty and crime, a Place where Rouge Shinobi and other criminal congregate, a nation infested with the seven sins. This is where I currently find myself dashing through the dead and holly trees as the sky weeps in agony as Lightning and Harsh winds battle across its surface as a storm rages on, I have recently taken on a partner of sorts as no matter how strong I become the teaching of My Former Home still ring through in my very being. Picking up speed and avoid a flying shrapnel of wood I suddenly pick up a powerful Chakra source following behind us Signalling my "Partner" we decend to the ground beneath us and not a second after our Tracker lands before us with a visage full of malice, something I couldnt help but grin at as the blood within me began to boil and bubble in anticipation for whatever is to come next. Zaijirou's blood felt chilly only partially as a result of the harsh and unfavorable weather conditions. He expected another bounty hunter to show up at about this point since the last has been about a month ago. However he did not expect his current traveling companion to warn him, after all the alliance did not seem to be long-lived. Nevertheless when his ally made the move downwards Zaijirou quicly followed after dropping one of his signature reflective shuriken. After he landed he replied to the bounty hunter "what is this about the great five, Kage, daimyo, anything else i dont know about? And how about this lethal force, think you'll even live long enough for that?". This statement was lent power to by the water in Zaijirou's clothes habitually evaporating. The young man's face remained unchanged as the duo spoke. It was clear to see which was the hot headed of the two. And with this assumption, the dark skinned shinobi concluded that he would be the first to be taken out. "If you wish to make death threats.. I suggest that you have the skill to back your claims." And with that, the ninja of Kumogakure origin began to channel his potent chakra throughout his being. "Since you two choose not to come nicely.. I'll give you the first move...." And with that Kiyoshi removed his dark spectacles, revealing his gray colored eyes that hif behind with. "After you." Raising an eyebrow at both the Spike of Chakra and their words I couldn't help but snort at what i suspect to be the arrogance of both other Shinobi since I believe such behavior to be a waste, slightly glancing towards my "Partner" I noticed the steam of evaporation wafting from his clothing before returning to my opponent who took of his Glasses reveling a pair of dull Gray colored eyes that causes my eyes to widen as realization finally hit me as the identity of our opponent as i finally put togeather the pieces, the Dark Skin tone, the Glasses that cover his Dull gray eyes and the powerful chakra out put, I couldn't help but laugh as I called upon my corrosive and Chaotic Chakra which fills the air with a feeling of Dread and malice. As I sink backwards and dissappear in the Shadows I could help but commenting "My my isnt this a suprise, Who would of thought I'd Meet the Famed Shugokage Hurricane Kiyoshi Yuri under such circumstances". Zaijirou noted his ally's change im chakra and started to take measures to ensure his survival. One of these consisted of summoning several of his reflective shuriken and multiplying them after throwing them in the general direction of the adversary. "I don't know him, should I?" He asked his teammate while workong with the handlong and throwing the shuriken. "Your flattery is not need.." Kiyoshi spat preparing for his counteract. And in outstretching his arm, Kiyoshi then generated his lightning chakra to the palm of his hand. The lightning extended perfectly, changing into the shape of a rod; a lightning bō. As the shuriken neared in proximity , Kiyoshi started to move the Bō in light circles. And as the continued the Bō's speed increased, twirling the lightning staff around his body in a genius formation. Several shuriken neared with the intent of stabbing..but were easily whisked away by the Bō, turning them into nothing from the sheer heat. Kiyoshi grinned, as his eyes glanced to the shadows. With one lethal flicker of his arm, Kiyoshi tossed the lightning rod into the shadows, aiming directly for were Shiryū would supposedly be. Watching as Kiyoshi easily Dismantled Zaijirou's Shuriken with ease before tossing the lightning rod in his direction Shiryū Grins before tilting his head slightly to dodge the rod before utilizing wind Chakra to disrupt the electric charge and grabbing the rob before covering it in Wind Chakra tossing it back towards Kiyoshi while simultaneously Breathing out a small stream of Flames to cover the Rod. After having determined the trajectory of the rod with his sharingan he decided to go for a more offensive approach. This time he believed the situation called for Lava Release: Bootburner to assault the enemy with a large lava terrain. After collecting the required chakra in his stomach he expelled it. When the flames originating from this technique fell to the ground the area in it started steaming as the humid ground turned to lava. An effect which quickly spread in every direction eventually posing a threat to the enemy, Seeing for himself why these two could pose a threat to the great nation, Kiyoshi would further engaged in combat to learn more about them. While the information seemed to be true, he had gotten word that the men before were of Uchiha blood. A clan where he too descends from. Dodging their attacks seem to be all too simple for the dark skinned shinobi, as he did so with a single bound into the skies. In that same moment of leaping, the heavy clouds from above began to downpour rain. To precipitation would start to cool down the heated ground, drastically reducing the temperature of the lava covered floor. Infusing the water on his skin with the energy of his body, the water suddenly began to levitate. And with single thought, it started to expand. While building in mass, the water shifted in flow, turn around in circles and spiraling down to the ground. Kiyoshi majestically hovered in its center glaring down at his opponents with a small grin. "Now the real fun can began." Deciding that sticking to the Shadows was fruitless due to Kiyoshi being able to sense him, Shiryū decides to reveal him self to be standing on one of the many dead trees over looking the Newly created battlefield, "It Seems your as skilled as the rumors say." He then closes his eyes while raising his Chakra levels creating a powerful abd maddening pressure in the area, "It looks like I'll have to get serious." He snaps open his eyes to reveal his fully Matured Sharingan. Initially confused by his companion suddenly disapearing to reappear back in the tree Zaijirou quickly deduced that this was indeed an opponent that he should know. This was further enforced by his teammate's reaction. To protect himself he used the now smoldering ground, after using some chakra to cause the ground to heat up again, he formed the rat, dog and ox hand seals to use the Lava release: Lava elemental. After exclaiming the techniques name quickly the newly heated ground came to his rescue by forming a humanoid over him. The creature had stubby legs formed mostly by round slices of rock and feet reminiscent of the standard shinobi slippers, on these legs was a short body though since the humanoid formed a plateskirt forming the illusion of it short legs and a normal body. The head was a mix between a furnace and a helmet with big vents forming from the upper back. The arms continue the trend of short and fat with the advantage of thick rock plating. The size of the creature was about 3 meters but due to the knowledge of it having quite big legs the biggest question one might ask "would be how does he fit in there?" a question answered by knowledge of Zaijiou's acces to Lavafication Technique, this was a thought train the rogue Uchiha deemed neccesary to communicate out loud.